User talk:Sploodge
Hi Sploodge -- we are excited to have Code Geass Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I love the work you've put into customizing this wiki, and your logo and favicon look great! I noticed you protected the main page. It's actually wikia policy to ask wikis to leave that page unprotected. When a new user shows up and is told that "anyone can edit" this wiki, but then the front page can't be edited, that looks sort of discouraging. I'd like to encourage you to leave the page open to edits. At least consider a semi-protection, which allows logged-in users to edit the page but not anonymous editors (IPs). Vandalism isn't a big problem on most of our wikis anyhow, and the bulk of it is by anonymous editors when it happens. If you find that for whatever reason your wiki is getting targeted, you can easily add the protection back on later. If you have any questions, or there's anything I can help you with, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:35, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Zirek 08:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Suggestions: Thanks for the privilege that you gave. Though I enjoy, editing stuff here, I can only do so much as a single editor, especially since I have only minimal html knowledge, and there are only a handful of us editing on a daily or even weekly basis. So I suggest that we look for more active members. I have several other suggestions but I'm not sure if you're interested. In consideration to your own time, just inform me in my discussion page if you want my full list of suggestions. And if you would like a more in-depth discussion, just give me your ym if you have one. Anyway, I will look forward to working with you and others in greatly improving this wiki. Hmmm... That's ok then. You could give me your msn and I'll send you detailed messages instead. Anubis zero Alliance Proposal Hi, I am the Emperor, the admin of www.codegeass.us I suggest that we form an alliance. It will greatly help us both increase our influence within the Code Geass community. I want us to be the official go to website for anything Code Geass related. Please drop by and email me at TheEmperor@codegeass.us I think the person you should be talking to is me since this admin has no longer active for several months making me the de-facto admin. Anubis zero 05:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Unable to edit Hey, i would love to start editing and contributing to this wiki as i love Code Geass and have a great deal to add to this wiki. However, i seem to not be able to edit any page of the wiki, please help? Samyreu 16:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC)